


The Milky Professor (F4M)

by POVscribe



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, ABF, ANR, Adult Breastfeeding, Body Worship, Breeding, College Setting, Engorged breasts, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Impregnation, Lactation Kink, MILF, Older Woman/Younger Man, On-the-desk sex, Oral Sex, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: College student has his midterm check-in with his bossy college professor. He arrives early and happens upon her pumping breastmilk. She conducts the meeting while doing her business. When she has trouble with milk release, he offers to help.
Relationships: Female/Male
Kudos: 15





	The Milky Professor (F4M)

Title: The Milky Professor [F4M]

Tags [pls amend as needed]: [F4M] [Script Offer] The Milky Professor [Lactation] [MILF] [Bossy professor] [Mild Fdom] [College student] [Biology lesson] [Engorged breasts] [Breastfeeding] [ANR] [ABF] [Raging hormones] [Cock appreciation] [Pussy worship] [Panties to the side] [On the desk] [Creampie] [Impreg] [Breeding]

Script based on original improvisation by: u/POVscribe. Transcribed/Edited by: u/CuddlyMatt.  
For erotic performance on Reddit only. All Rights Reserved.

All characters in this script are 18+ years of age.

TITLE: "The Milky Professor" [F4M]

Setting: College student has his midterm check-in with his bossy college professor. He arrives early and happens upon her pumping breastmilk. She conducts the meeting while doing her business, but she is rather distracted and meanders from discussing his academic performance to the benefits of breastfeeding, family planning, etc. He listens with rapt attention, striving to keep his gaze at eye level.  
When she has trouble with milk release (let-down) on the second side, he offers to help.

All text in brackets or parentheses are to help inform the performer (not to be voiced). Cues for optional SFX included, but not 100% essential. Improvisation, minor changes, gender flips, etc. are welcome. Make it your own "The MILKY Professor," and have fun!

**SCRIPT**

[Tone: Firm and authoritative. Imagine you just finished your work week as a professor and you want to be certain that your students leave the room in a timely fashion. On top of that - and perhaps more to the point - you haven't expressed your milk in far too long and your breasts are aching to be milked. You need to get to your office to pump, ASAP.]

That's all for today, everyone! Class dismissed. I'll be in my office. Those of you who have appointments, I'll see you in a little bit. See you next week, otherwise.

[Pause for a few seconds to give the impression that time has lapsed and all of your students have filed out of the classroom.]

[Tone: A bit exasperated. The reason is the same as before, but now you've dropped your professional façade and your students aren't around to hear your need.]

Ugh, oh my God. I have got to get back to my office and pump. I'm dying. My breasts are so engorged (swallow). [Optional SFX: Sound of a door opening then closing.]

[Tone: Slightly pained and needy due to the overwhelming need to pump.]

Oh, God. I've got to get this pump on. Shit. (laughs) Oh, come on. (moaning sigh) I have got to plan these classes better. This is way too long to wait. (soft groan) 

[Pause]

[Tone: Raised voice, slightly annoyed as a student has greeted you through your closed office door while you are trying to pump.]

Yes? It's not time for our meeting yet. (soft groan) 

[Tone: Soft-spoken irritation, not wanting your student to hear.]

Oh, God. So annoying.

[Tone: Slightly raised voice with a minor hint of irritation, speaking to your student from across your office while you attempt to pump.]

Well, open the door, here. Just go ahead and open the door and let me just tell you something. [Optional SFX: Sound of a door opening.]

H-Hi. Yeah, you're really early. I'm pumping right now. (slight huff) I mean, if you're okay with that, you're welcome to come in. [Optional SFX: Sound of a door closing.]

[Tone: Frank and fairly casual. This is the "normal" tone henceforth.]

Mmkay. Yeah, I mean, I know it puts off some people, but this is my office and I did have the door closed. It's your prerogative, you can come in. 

It's not anything *that* unusual; just a mom pumping her breasts! Here, let me adjust my cover. (chuckles) Okay, go ahead and have a seat.

[Pause a moment for your student to sit.]

Mmhmm. Well, thank you for setting up the time to talk. I want to make sure I meet all the students at mid-term; make sure that you feel like you're on track and I can tell you what I think; how you're doing in this class. (friendly chuckle)

[Tone: Discomfort due to breast-swelling.]

[light gasp] Ohh- oh, God.

[Tone: Normal.]

No, no, nothing. It's just...y'know, there's a lot going on over here. 

That's why I don't...I mean, it's why I schedule the meetings after I do this, 'cause it's ah...you know, it can be a little distracting, but it's fine. I've been doing this for a very long time. Mhm.

Well, my child is a year old now, so... but, I believe in extended breast-feeding for the best nutrition. (chuckles) Um. Yeah. (light gasp caused by breast-swelling) 

So, tell me, before I get started with what I have to say, how do you think you're doing in this term? I mean we know what your grades are, but ah...you know, in comparison to your other classes or what your goals are, what have you...I don't know what your major is... (refers to his records) lemme see...

Ah, okay. Yeah. All right, so I guess this class is not really required for you. It's more of an elective. But tell me about how you're feeling about it. 

(improv sounds of understanding/acknowledgement while listening to your student, inter-mixed with soft gasps/groans in response to your swelling, trying to be subtle about it)

Mmkay. That all sounds pretty much in line with what I have to say. You know, you're a very strong student. I think you know that. You do like, uh...A-minus work, and I know that you can do better than that. 

There's no reason that you shouldn't be acing every single exam, or quiz, or exercise. Yeah. I see this a lot, like very, very uh...

(whispered gasp) Oh-oh-oh, God...

(continuing from before) talented, um...well, I shouldn't say talented. I don't want your head to swell, but ah...strong students just kind of phoning it in because, you know, they've always been able to just phone it in and get an A, right? 

But there's a difference between getting a 90-point A, and a hundred-point A, am I right? Yeah, I really think that you are more the 97- to 100-point student, at least in this class. 

I just believe in being very upfront about that kind of thing, and - you know - I consider myself a fair grader, but if I had to give a qualitative grade, I would notch you down to a B+ because you know you're kind of cheating yourself, really. 

It's a slippery slope, you know? You start kind of just...being a little bit soft here and there. Over time, it can really ah...

(whispered gasp) Oh-oh-oh, oh my God...

Oh, no, no, nothing, sorry. I'm just kind of blabbering. I should really stick ah...stick to the facts here. Like I said, I'm a little bit distracted. 

Ummm yeah, that's what I have to say. Um...I think you should just...maybe do work as if you are not doing as well as you are, if you know what I mean. 

Let's say your average is 95 now. Let's say "Ooo, your average is maybe 89 and you really need to move it up." I think that's how you really need to maybe...you know, work under that premise. 

Just a thought! Just an idea. I mean I've been teaching for a while, and I see this all the time.

(whispered mutter) Oh God. Oh...

Umm, what are you looking at..? Well, I mean, you've seen women pump before, right? Yeah, I mean it's nothing exotic, honestly.

(whispered mutter) Oh God.

Ah, okay, I have to switch sides. You can um...you can avert your gaze if you want, but I'm going to have to lift this cover up. 

Okay, suit yourself!

(whispered mutter) Oh God, I have to release the suction. (chuckles then mutter again) Oh God.

Well, I don't care. I've been doing this for so long now that - to me - it's like putting on a band-aid, honestly. (chuckles)

I mean I'll just whip it out anywhere and start pumping or start feeding my baby. I don't care.

But when I'm on university grounds, I try to keep some sense of decorum, (chuckles) but you know what? Behind my office door, I'm going to do what I'm going to do. 

You seem very fascinated! Do you not have women in your family that feed their babies? Yeah? Hmm. 

(breathy sighing for a few seconds)

Well...why do I breastfeed for so long? Well, because I can. 

It's...you know, I mean in present day and all, with working habits being what they are, somehow companies think it's okay to give women a very short leave after they have their babies, and it really doesn't give enough time. 

If I wanted to breastfeed my child until he's of grade-school age, I can, right? But of course, I'm not going to do that because once all the teeth come in, it's not so practical. (chuckles) 

But you know, my first baby, I breastfed her until she was two years old, and she hardly ever got sick, even when she was a baby, never got sick, and she hardly ever gets sick now. My toddler now; same thing. 

Um...yeah. What? Does it get in the way of my sex life? No. Why would it get in the way of my sex life? (chuckle like he just said a really silly thing) That's weird. 

Let me tell you, that's another benefit to breastfeeding: the woman's body consumes hundreds and hundreds of calories per day to make this wonderful milk...this "liquid gold," we call it. 

Once the breastfeeding slows down, the woman tends to put on weight. I mean I'm not really worried about that, but hey, it's kinda nice (chuckles) for a period of time to be stacked. 

Y'know, be all MILFy. Milky MILF. (laughs) Sorry. I'm being kinda indiscreet, but you did ask, and you should know from my class I'm not the most PC person there is. 

But uh yeah, y'know... it's nature's way. I mean, the thing is, when you're breastfeeding - especially right after birth - the body consecrates all that energy and nutrition and production and everything for the baby's sake. 

So, most women, for the first six months after they have their baby, they can't even get pregnant if they are fully breastfeeding; like exclusively breastfeeding. 

I mean it can happen. I'm not saying it can't, but it has. I mean, that's why you just see so many so-called "Irish twins," right? (chuckles) Like babies born the same year 'cause - you know - I guess mom thought "Ooo, I probably can't get pregnant." 

Sorry, I mean that's really a bit rude. But um...uhhh what was I saying?

But yeah, definitely, my metabolism...oh, I'm just telling you this from like a...I don't know, "for Science!" I guess. (chuckles) 

My metabolism is heightened. My sex drive is heightened, actually. I mean, just the whole hormone thing going on here. 

That's probably the reason why sometimes I'm a little erratic in class - you know - if you ever see me get kind of like..."hot," or (chuckles) kinda bitchy (chuckles)...you can attribute it to that...or it could just be me, honestly.

[Tone: Frustrated muttering.]

Oh God! This side won't let down for some reason. That's really annoying.

[Tone: Normal.]

What's letting-down mean? Uh...well, when the breasts are engorged and I need to feed my baby or pump...I mean it's not like I'm just going to walk around and be - you know - spouting out milk, right?. I mean, it does happen. 

One does leak, but there is the process where...I mean, do you really want to hear this? (chuckles) Okay. Are you taking notes? (chuckles)

So, the nipple has to be stimulated as if the baby is suckling on it, right? That action - or that sensation - brings about let-down. The milk is let down from the milk ducts. 

When I pump, it's not the baby's mouth on my teats, so I have to do some things to simulate the baby's mouth to encourage let-down. 

Once the milk flows, then the pump facilitates the actual milking, but...yeah, I'm having trouble with this let-down right now. Just give me a second. You seem fascinated, though. (slightly pained sigh)

Oh, you seem actually transfixed. Shall I remove this cover for you? I'll be happy to educate you further. (chuckles)

Maybe you should change your major to pre-med or something. (low chuckle)

All right. Since you're so curious, I'll just drape this cover back. So, see? Look how hard this breast is compared to the other breast. See how the other breast is all nice and light? Huh? 

And this one here, I mean it's painful, actually. If you were to put your hand...I mean can feel almost like chunks of milk in there. (light hiss of discomfort)

Damn it. Oh my God. Can you help...? Uh, no... I mean there's only one thing that would help with this. 

Like what? Like, if my baby was here, actually pulling on my nipple with his mouth? That would definitely bring about let-down. 

What? (chuckles) Really? I mean I'll tell you, it wouldn't be the first time that I've had an adult male help me with this. (chuckles) I don't have one in my life right now to help me; or at least not in my office. 

I'm a single mom. I thought everyone knew that. Yeah. No, I don't need a man to have a fami (Pained whisper) Oh God, this really hurts. Fuck. 

Are you serious? You really wanna help? You only have to do the sucking part. You don't have to do anything else. Once enough lets-down, then I can just put the pump on. 

(soft voice) Lock the door. (Whispered) Yeah, come over. Yes, come. Come around here... back here, behind my desk. 

Well, I can't move because of this contraption, so you have to get on your knees. Yeah, yeah... All right. Yeah, just take this...mind your teeth, all right? (small laugh) 

(brief, light moan) Just take the nipple gently in your mouth and give it a very light suck like...like you're teasing a girl. (chuckles)

[Tone: Through soft moans]

(soft moan) Oh, I can feel...ahhh, yes! Mmmm! Okay! Alright, that's good, you can let go now. 

Oh, no-no-no... you can let go! Oh, oh! (chuckling moan) Ohhh...well, okay. Shit. That's kinda hot. (chuckles) 

[Tone: Normal]

You don't have like a...mommy fetish, do you? Hmm. Well, I guess you can't really answer me with your mouth full. 

Are you drinking? Jesus. Ohh, this... Mmm...that's actually really hot. 

[moan a couple of times] 

Oh, my first baby's dad use to do this for me. I loved it. The truth is, I make a lot of milk, so I never really needed to pump as much as I did. Mmmm. 

It just makes me feel really powerful, you know? This feeling of my body making all this...nourishment and being womanly and just feeling...yeah, it's very empowering. 

It's hard to explain. Well, actually, it's not hard to explain. You're on your knees right now, worshipping me. (chuckles) 

Ohh, yes. Aww, God, are you rubbing your crotch? (chuckles) Mmmm, that's good. Yes, keep sucking. Drink. Oh, that's so sexy, watching your Adam's apple bob up and down like that. Mmmm. Oh yes. Let me cradle your head. Oooo. 

(whispered) Here, let me pull up my dress. Put your hand on my pussy. Yes. Ohh, yes. Ohhh.

Oh my goodness. It's a good thing you're early. I wouldn't want to be interrupted by the next student too early. 

Oh yes, rub my clit. Oh, my. Well, you're doing some A-grade work now. (chuckles) 

(whispered) Ohh, yes. Oh yes. Finger my clit. Mmm, aww yes, take big gulps. So hot. Take your cock out. Yes. I want to see it. 

Mmm. (chuckles) It's quite an image: a virile young man like yourself latched onto my breast, fondling my clit and his cock at the same time. Mmmm. Ohh. (chuckles) Ah, I think I'm almost empty, honey. I feel light; very light now. Mmm, so good, though. Yeah.

(whispered) Yeah, get every last drop. Mmmm. Ahh, that's good. Okay, you can unlatch. 

Here's how I do it with my baby suckling. I just stick my finger right between your lips and my nipple to release the suction. Boop! (chuckles) Ohh. Well, yes. You can lick me out. You're right between my legs, anyway. Mmm. Ohh yeah.

Just pull my panties to the side. Oh, yes. Mmm. (chuckles) Oh yes. Mmm. (chuckles) Oh, I do love a young man's tongue between my legs. I tell you what. Mmm. Oh my God. Oh, yes. Oh, so eager. (chuckles) Yummy. Mmm, yes. Mmm. (chuckles) 

What does that taste like: the combination of milk and pussy, huh? Is it good? Ohh, yes. Mmm. Oh my goodness... You are talented, actually. 

I take it back. (chuckles) For this particular aptitude, it's okay if your head swells; (chuckles) either of your heads. (chuckles) Oh, I amuse myself. 

(soft hiss) Oh yeah. Aww, keep pulling on your cock. Oh, let me see. Mmm, pretty. (chuckles) Oh my goodness. Do you wanna fuck me? (chuckles) What am I saying? Of course you do. Mmm. Pull my panties off, baby. Yeah. Yes, aww yes. Ahh, let me get on this desk. 

Ahh, yeah. Ooo, put your mouth on me. Mmm. I told you those raging hormones...I'm basically always horny. Aww, yes. Mmm, yes. 

(whispered) Oh yeah, work my clit. Yes. Ooo yeah, put your tongue in my pussy. Oh, it's so good.

Mmm. Mmm, God damn. Ohh. Ohh, I wouldn't mind feeling that cock inside me to be honest with you. Yeah. (chuckles) You want? (chuckles) I know. I'm such a bad role model, aren't I? Yeah, keep pulling on that cock. Get it ready for me. We don't have much time. Ohh, yes. 

What time is it? Oh shit. We have eight minutes until the next person. (moans) Damn. I should have scheduled more time for these meetings. (chuckles) I couldn't have known. Come up. Come up. Kiss me.

(improv kissing sounds)

Yeah. Yeah, rub that cockhead on my pussy. Ohhh, oh my goodness. Look at that. You have got a nice cock, young man. (chuckles) Yes. Ahh, yes. Mmm. Oh, go ahead and push it in. Just do it in one movement. Ohhh, yes! Ohohoho. Ohhh, yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes.

Do what a young man does best. Yeah, in and out. Mmmm. Ahh, yeah. Mmm. Mmm-mmm. Oh, it's been a little while since I've had a cock up there. Ah, yeah. Well, you know...hmm, busy. (chuckles) 

(improv moans for a few seconds)

Mmm, honey. You look like you're going to blow your top. Yeah? You can cum inside me if you want to, you know. Am I worried I'm going to get pregnant? (seductive chuckle) No, I'm not worried. 

To tell you the truth, (chuckles) I've been thinking about having a third child. Yes. (chuckles) Yes. And for sure, this whole breastfeeding thing is not contraception anymore. 

It's been more than a year. (seductive whispers) Pretty sure I'm pretty fertile by now. (groans) Ohh.

Ohh, yes. So anyway, mmm, you can cum inside me if you want. If it makes you uncomfortable to know that I might get pregnant, by you, then I'd advise you to pull out. Otherwise...mmm, this MILF pussy is going to suck you dry, baby. Mhm.

Yes. Ahh, you sure about that? Yeah, it won't be a problem. Mhm. 

Mmm, yes. Oh my God, young cock feels so good. Oh yes. Well, don't cum yet. I want to cum before you. Let me rub my clit. Mmm, yeah. You know why I want to cum before you? Well, let me continue your... education.

Part of the reason a female orgasm is as it is - you know, with all the clenching and whatnot - that's to facilitate...(moans) Oh, God...to facilitate the semen - the sperm - going up where it belongs. (chuckles) Yes. Mmhmm. 

Yep, so you go on ahead. Cum inside me. I wouldn't mind some baby batter. For all that hard time I give you, I actually took a hard look at your profile. You're actually a very, very good candidate for a *sperm* donation. 

(laughs) You're smart, you're handsome...(sarcastically teasing) *relatively* hard working. Ohh, God. Mmm, yes. Ahh, yes. I'm going to count you down, okay? 

Ohh, mmm. And remember, I'm going to cum on one, and you're going to cum on zero. Just remember that. Zero. That's all you need to know. (chuckles).

[Tone: Seductively teasing]

Ready? (chuckles) Ten. (chuckles) Nine. Mmm, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Ahhh, yes. Four. Mmm. Three. Get ready. Two. Ooo, I'm gonna cum. 

One! Oh God! Ahhh, zero! Cum inside me! Ohh! Ah, yes! Ahh! Ahh! Mmm! Mmm! Yessss, yes, yes, cum deep inside! Ohhh, yes! Mmm! Ohhh! Ohh, yes, yes, yes. 

Don't move. Stay...stay there. Ohh my God. Ohhh. Ahh, I can feel your cock twitching. Mmm. (chuckles) Mmm, stay in there until you're completely empty. 

Yesss. I'm going to clench. Ohh. (chuckles) I'm going to ferry all those beautiful sperm cells up. Ahh, yeah. (chuckles) 

[Tone: Sultry whispers] 

Ah, kiss me. 

(improv kissing sounds for a few seconds)

Stay in there for a little bit. 

(more improv kissing sounds for a few seconds)

[Tone: Normal]

Ah, you are yummy. Oh my goodness. Mmm. (chuckles) Ah, you are my youngest sperm donor yet. (chuckles) And you know what? If it doesn't take, I'm going to have to require another appointment, young man; discuss your grades. 

(chuckles) Alright. Mmkay, we're good here. 

[Tone: sugary sweet] 

Slooowly pull out. Yeah, I don't want to lose anything. Just very slow.

[Tone: Normal]

Mmmmm, good. Alright, I'm just going to lie back here on this desk and pull my knees to my chest. (sigh) Mmm. Yeah, you clean yourself up, baby. There're some napkins over there. Yep. Just clean yourself up, grab your stuff, and see yourself out. 

Well, actually, let me know when you're getting ready to leave. I've gotta get off this desk first. (chuckles) Ahhh. 

[Pause a moment for your student to clean up while you lay on your desk until he's ready to leave.]

Okay, thank you! Mhm. See you next week! Bye! Oh hey! It's not an easy A, okay?! 

[Tone: Teasingly sarcastic]

Okay. Bye.~

[Optional SFX: Sound of a door opening.]

[Pause a moment for effect]

[Optional SFX: Sound of a door closing.]

++++++++++


End file.
